Every Time We Touch
by TRikiD
Summary: Moose A. Moose, the moose we all knew and grew up with when we were little, has finally found something that no one might have ever expected him to find: love.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I idolized them SO MUCH when I was a little kid, I am finally writing my love story for Moose A. Moose...with, of course, Zee in it, and my OC. And I hope I'm not the only one that still treasures their childhood idols 'cause I do, and I'm proud of that! But for now, I really hope you all enjoy reading this story.**

* * *

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 1 – New Friend

It was such a beautiful, cool and crisp fall morning at the top of the peaceful mountain, where Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird made their humble abode in a nice, little cabin.

But today wasn't a school day, so that meant it was a day off for Moose and Zee being the school teachers. And they were going to spend their free day by just having a lovely stroll through the forest.

Zee blinked confusingly a few times at Moose.

"Oh, don't worry, Zee. I won't need a scarf; I'll be fine, I promise," Moose reassured Zee. The blue bird just rolled her eyes in defeat and adjusted her scarf because there was a bit of a chilly breeze today…but now to Moose, apparently.

Eventually, the duo began to make their way from the cabin porch and down the hill towards the woods. They enjoyed the amazingly beautiful scenery of colored, falling leaves.

As they continued to walk, they noticed most of the small rodents gathering food for the winter. And a cute couple, a male and female chipmunk nuzzled each other's noses before crawling into their little den; probably never to come back out until spring.

Moose couldn't help but sigh and smile, knowing that those two chipmunks will become a happy mother and father come spring time.

But the moment was ruined when…

THUD!

Moose had accidently bumped into something…or, more like someone.

"OOF!" both Moose and the stranger grunted at the same time when they bumped into each other and fell back onto the ground. the stranger shook their head, but then gasped when they noticed Moose was rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you alright, Sir?" the stranger asked in a woman's voice. She then put her camera strap back over her shoulder, and then held out her hand to Moose.

Just when Moose had shaken his head too to see clearly again, he then looked up at the beautiful sight before him.

It was another, female moose. She had a darker golden skin tone than Moose, big eye-lashes, she wore a red and pink striped scarf around her neck and a red bow with white polka-dots on her left ear, and she was slightly thinner and shorter than Moose.

Moose's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly gaping as he slowly took her hand, and she helped him up.

"U-uh…y-yes, I'm fine, and I'm very sorry that I bumped into you like that. I wasn't watching where I was going," Moos explained sheepishly with a goofy grin.

"No, it was my fault. I was too busy taking pictures of the trees and the animals to pay attention," she explained softly while holding up her digital-camera for Moose and Zee to see, "my name is May. What's yours?" Mary asked as she once again stuck out her hand, but this time to greet Moose and Zee.

"I'm Moose A. Moose, and this is my best friend Zee D. Bird…b-but you can just call us Moose and Zee," Moose replied as he shook Mary's hand, and then she shook Zee's little talons.

Suddenly a nastily chilly breeze blew through, and it was enough to make Moose shiver. He regretted not dressing warm enough now.

"Oh, you must be cold. Here, take my scarf," Mary said as she began to take off her scarf, and handed it to Moose.

Moose was a bit surprised by the kind offer, an he reluctantly took the scarf while smiling. But Zee was not amused; he wouldn't listen to her when she said to wear a scarf earlier, but he'll take Mary's advice?

"Well, thank you, Miss Mary, this is very kind of you," Moose said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, "but now you don't have a scarf," Moose pointed out.

"Oh, it's fine. I mean, I may have a bit of a walk's back to me camping tent, but I'm sure I'll be fine, and you can keep the scarf. Think of it as a token of my gratitude," Mary said kindly.

"For what?" Moose questioned.

"For becoming my new friend," Mary replied and sweetly smiled, only making Moose and Zee smile too. But then Zee blinked at something to Moose, and nodded in agreement.

"Um, Miss Mary-," Moose began but Mary cut him off.

"Oh, please, Mary is fine,"

"Oh, yes, well…Mary, Zee and I would like to invite you to dinner," Moose offered with a smile.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to impose!" Mary said sheepishly.

"But we insist, and it's getting a bit cold, don't you think? Please, it's the least we can do," Moose said, a little bit of begging in his voice.

Mary inhaled sharply through her teeth, and then exhaled with a smile.

"Oh, alright. What are friends for?" Mary chuckled.

* * *

 **Ah, what could be more romantic than love at first sight in the autumn woods? Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter because I will be continuing to write and post this story!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TrikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Spaghetti dinner

**Yay, chapter 2 of this sweet love story between Moose and Mary! And I'd like to thank all of the very few people who have started to read this, I hope you like this story, and I'm just so glad to know that there are more Moose and Zee fans out there!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Spaghetti dinner

Moose, Zee and their new friend Mary all approached the cabin's porch.

"Zee, it's your turn to cook dinner tonight," Moose pointed with a chuckle. Though Zee rolled her eyes, she just couldn't help but smile too. The little blue bird then flew into the cabin to begin cooking…so that left Moose and Mary to wait…on the porch…alone…together.

But it wasn't really that awkward, it was more like romantic with the night blanketing the sky with black and dark blue colors, and moon and the stars. There were some crickets chirping, which made everything even more peaceful.

Once again, another breeze blew in, and it made Mary wrap her arms around herself to keep warm this time, but moose didn't have to since, well, he was wearing Mary's scarf

"Phew, it really is chilly," Mary chuckled while quivering too, "but…its just too beautiful to miss this night," Mary continued calmly, and then she suddenly leaned up against Moose's chest with her back. While she relaxed into his chest, Moose was quietly in shock at Mary's sudden actions. But he didn't want to be rude to her.

And what Moose did next took both him and Mary by surprise; he gently wrapped his arms around Mary and cuddled her. Of course, his intentions were to just try and keep her warm.

But then the moment was ruined when Zee suddenly flew in front of them and into their sight. Once the two moose saw the bird, they immediately separated from each other and blushed.

Zee blinked.

"Oh, dinner's ready? Great! Uh, c'mon, Mary; Zee makes the best spaghetti and meatballs," Moose said and quickly dashed into the kitchen, with Zee flying in close behind him. But Mary was just standing there for a moment before she sighed happily.

The three friends sat at a small, round wooden table…but Moose managed to secretly scoot closer to Mary while she and Zee were piling spaghetti and meatballs onto their plates.

"Aren't you going to eat some too, Moose?" Mary questioned when she noticed Moose was just sitting there and not preparing his plate of food.

"Oh, no, of course I will! I-I was just busy thinking…thinking…thinking about tomorrow since I just remembered that tomorrow's a school day! Don't forget that, Zee!" Moose explained, and Zee nodded. And though it might've seemed like Moose was just trying to break the awkwardness between him and Mary, it was true: tomorrow was a school day.

"But aren't you two a little old to be going to school?" Mary asked with a chuckle.

"No, Zee and I are the teachers, not the students. We teach the kids all kinds of things: science, math, music, you name it! And it sure is tiring," Moose replied and then took a bite from the spaghetti he had just twirled onto his fork.

"Really? Aw, that's so cute; teaching the youth many valuable things…and you said it's a lot of work? Could I help?" Mary asked, and that made Moose almost choke on the apple juice he was drinking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Mary apologized.

"Oh, no, no it's fine. I'm fine, I'm ok. But if you really do want to help Zee and I with teaching, then that would be just fine," Moose said after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Really? Oh, I'd love to teach music and things about animals!" Mary said happily.

"Well, then, that's what you'll teach the kids. Do you agree, Zee?" Moose asked while looking over at his little blue bird assistant, and Zee nodded happily.

"Thank you guys, so much! Which reminds me, I'd better be on my way if I'm ever going to get enough sleep before tomorrow! And thank you for the dinner, Zee, it was delicious," Mary added and stood up from her seat, but when she opened the door, the harshest winds of all today blew through the door. It blew Mary back a few inches until she slammed the door shut again.

"Well…it is going to be quite an adventurous walk for me," Mary sighed as she removed a few leaves that had managed to land on her head when she opened the door.

"Oh, Mary, we can't possibly make you walk that far to your camping tent; it's just too cold…please, just spend the night here. Zee and I will give you some blankets and a pillow, and you can sleep on our couch. Besides, it's just for tonight," Moose said sympathetically.

It was once again Mary's turn to be surprised by such a kind offer, but then she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Mary said softly and suddenly pulled both Moose and Zee into a big bear hug. Zee was first to hug back, but Moose was a little too busy blushing first before he hugged back too.

* * *

 **Jeez, Moose, you keep blushing, you'll be redder than Mary's bow! And aaaaaawwwww, I loved that fluffy little moment on the porch!**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
